Super Smash Bros. 6/Scorpion
Scorpion (スコーピアン Scorpion) is one of the main characters of the Mortal Kombat series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Scorpion is a very versatile character and a great zoner. His attacks hits fast and does quick damage. His specials focus on approaching the opponent, or making sure they can't escape. Some of Scorpion's moves are able to combo into each other and some can possibly stun opponents. Essentially, the player has everything at their disposal to make sure they hammer the opponent into oblivion before they can run away or fight back. Scorpion can wall jump and tether (with his Spear). Moveset * Neutral Combo: Scorpion punches twice and finishes with a fiery uppercut. * Side Tilt: Scorpion performs a roundhouse kick forward. * Up Tilt: Scorpion slashes upwards with his katana. * Down Tilt: Scorpion flies forward at incredible speed in flames. Based on the first part of his X-Ray Move in Mortal Kombat X. * Dash Attack: Scorpion slides across the ground, performing a slide kick with afterimages behind himself. * Side Smash - Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion charges and then performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. * Up Smash: Scorpion crouches down, charging before doing a infamous uppercut which launches the opponent into the air. * Down Smash - Inner Flames: Scorpion raises his arms, creating fire pillars around him which burns opponents underneath. * Neutral Aerial: Scorpion performs his classic jump kick similar like he did in the MK games. * Forward Aerial: Scorpion punches forward while in the air. * Back Aerial: Scorpion backhands the opponent behind him with his right hand. * Up Aerial: Scorpion performs a quick flip-kick upwards mid-air. * Down Aerial: Scorpion slashes downwards with his katana, spiking opponents below him. * Grab: Scorpion grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel: Scorpion knees the opponent with his right leg while holding them. * Forward Throw: Scorpion stabs his spear into the opponent and then kicks them away. * Back Throw: Scorpion rolls with the opponent and then throws them backwards. * Up Throw: Scorpion hits the opponent upwards by kneeing them, he then draws his spear and knocks them away with a upwards kick to their face. * Down Throw: Scorpion simply slams the opponent into the ground and stomps on their head. * Neutral Special - Spear: Scorpion throws his spear forward at the opponent, allowing him to pull them towards him if it hits. He shouts "Get over here!" or "Come here!" as he pulls them. Can also work as a tether recovery. **'Custom 1 - Flame Spear:' A spear has a flame on it's tip, dealing more damage if it hits the opponent. **'Custom 2 - Double Spear:' Launches two spears at the same time, able to pull the opponent towards Scorpion faster. Capable to stun the opponent longer but doesn't deal damage. * Side Special - Leg Takedown: Scorpion slides across the ground, tripping the opponent with a leg scissor takedown when he connects. He can deflect projectiles while sliding. **'Custom 1 - Takeout:' Does more damage, grabs faster and from a greater distance. **'Custom 2 - Demon Slide:' At the slide, Scorpion leaves a trail of fire behind him like Sub-Zero did in the games. This deals more damage than a leg takedown. * Up Special - Teleport Punch: Scorpion disappears suddenly in a burst of flame. He then teleports somewhere depending on the control stick like Pikachu's Up Special. If he teleports close to the opponent, he punches behind them. **'Custom 1 - Flameport:' Scorpion performs a flaming uppercut if he teleports close to the opponent instead of punching, dealing more damage. **'Custom 2 - Teleport Kick:' Instead of punching, Scorpion kicks the opponent when he teleports close to them, dealing less damage than punching. * Down Special - Minion Grab: Scorpion summons a minion to erupt from the floor a small distance, grabbing the opponent on their legs to stun them if they're hit. **'Custom 1 - Minion Charge:' Scorpion summons a minion, making them charge forward. If the opponent is close to Scorpion, a minion instead spawns behind them and strikes their back. **'Custom 2 - Minion Drop:' Scorpion summons a minion in-front of her as it drops into the ground with a overhead kick, works for a surprise attack to the opponent. * Final Smash - Toasty!: Scorpion takes off his mask, showing a skull on his head and starts breathing out huge flames of fire, opponents hit will take serious damage which lets them flying. If anyone are KO'd by this or KO'd while still on fire, you'll hear the MK announcer shout "Fatality!" or Dan Forden saying "TOASTY!" with his head popping out from the lower right corner. Taunts * Up: Scorpion lets out a fierce growl as he quickly wipes off one of his katanas and then places it back into its sheath on his back. * Side: Scorpion points at the opponent and proclaims "This is the end of you!", then pumps a fiery fist. * Down: Scorpion pulls out a Scorpion doll with a sign which reads "Buy a Scorpion Doll" before putting them away. Idle Poses * Scorpion sways side to side with his arms parallel. * Scorpion pounds his hands. Cheer * Scorpion! Scorpion! Scorpion! Scorpion! On-Screen Appearance * A Nether Gate appears, Scorpion jumping out of it as he shouts "Vengeance will be mine!" Victory Poses * Scorpion roars as flames erupt out of his hands and covers his entire fist, then raising his fist in victory as the words "FLAWLESS VICTORY" appear above his head in red oozing letters. * Scorpion points at the screen, throwing his spear at it and yells "Get over here!" as he pulls it to him. He then stops when his name is announced. * Scorpion performs as series of quick ninjutsu-style martial arts while saying "Behold my power" He then strikes a pose, facing the camera and having both of his katanas held out in-front of him. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF7DjGziHZg (Victory/Ending - Mortal Kombat) (0:00-0:14) Losing Pose * Scorpion claps for the winner, humbly with a neutral expression. Trophy Description Scorpion has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Scorpion Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of the Shirai Ryu clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. * Mortal Kombat (SNES, 1992) * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (WII, 2006) Scorpion (Alt.) W.I.P. * Mortal Kombat 2 (SNES, 1993) * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (PS2, 2005) Classic Mode: Tower of Kombat Scorpion fights different fighters on stamina battles in various stages, referencing some of the Mortal Kombat characters/stages. Costumes * Yellow uniform * Blue uniform (Sub-Zero) * Green uniform (Reptile) * Black uniform (Noob Saibot) * Gray uniform (Smoke) * Red uniform (Ermac) * Purple uniform (Rain) * Brown uniform (Tremor) Trivia * Scorpion is toned down in this game due to rating systems which his home series has made in 1990's. * Scorpion's Down Special and it's custom variations are based on his Minion moves from his Inferno variation in the game Mortal Kombat X. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Mortal Kombat